Breakdown
by Jukeboxdragon
Summary: After he is kicked out of his house hold and stripped of his name by his father, Jaune is found and trained by a retired huntsmen. Now, using both his sword and his semblance, Jaune will try to be the hero remnant desperately needs.
1. Chapter 1

Soaring threw the air; a large bullhead was going in the direction of a large campus. Groaning as he held his stomach, the hero of are story felt the contents of his stomach lurch as the bullhead sailed farther from vale.

Knowing that he had to get to a trashcan before he emptied his lunch on someone, he ran over to the trashcan near the back of the room. Feeling the sandwich he ate one hour ago leave his body in chunks, he smiled as he felt the feeling leave him with the sandwich.

Deciding to stay back near the ship incase that his motion sickness acted up again, he leaned back against the cold steel of the hull of the ship and reached into his backpack. Pulling out a book with a blank, black cover, he started humming to himself as he read line after line of his favorite story, little red riding hood.

While he was extremely grateful towards is master for raising him, because of his strenuous training schedule, he never had the chance to read fairy tales and relax, so when he left his master and began his journey to vale, his first stop when arriving was tukson's book trade and grabbing the book he was reading.

Feeling the bullhead slow down, he assumed that they were close to beacon and started walking towards the ship. As he reached the front, he felt the bullhead stop and the doors opened. Stepping back, he let the excited freshman run out of the bullhead as he waited. After the last of the freshman exited, he walked through the exit and got his first real good look at beacon.

Streetlamps lined a stone path towards the central hub of the school. The actual school was filled with large, skyscraper like structures and paths connecting them. Walking down the path, he sent aura to his ears to eavesdrop on the conversations of the students around him.

He wiced as he heard a explosion of some sort to his right. Stopping the aura to his ears, he rubbed his head in a attempt to remove the migraine and recover his hearing. After regaining his hearing, he turned towards the source of the sound.

He saw a young girl drop to her knees in front of a large, black scar on the ground, most likely created by the explosion. Deciding to help the poor girl, he walked over to her and offered her his hand.

Gripping it, the girl was lifted easily off the ground and onto her feet. Adjusting her self, the girl turned to him and started talking "thanks for helping me." She sheepishly said.

Looking up, the girl finally got a good like at her savior and blushed. Standing in front of her was a young man. He had dull, blond hair in the style of a lions mane traveling down his back to his waist with bright blue eyes that sparkled with concern. He was wearing a tight red muscle shirt with a large blue jacket over his arms. On his back their was a huge red sword sheath with a black handle looking out of the top. He was wearing black cargo pants with a black belt secured around his waist.

Smiling down on her, he patted her on the head like a little kid. Pouting, she looked up "so, who are you" she asked using her ultimate technique: The uber super duper triple upside down back around puppy stare. Wilting under her look, he straightened his back and pulled his hand to his forehead to a salute with a blank face "My name is Jaune arc, student of the fang, the killer of pineapples and all around badass". Second later, his blank face facade broke as he saw her confused face.

Bursting out laughing, Jaune pointed his finger at her face and started greedily sucking in air after his laughing session. Realizing he was laughing at her, she raised her hand and hit him over the back of the head. Huffing the girl turned to him "Well **Jaune,** I'm the one and only Ruby Rose". Turning to her Jaune stopped having a laugh attack and began walking farther down the path. Turning to her, he said "well Ruby, I do believe me must report to the auditorium immediately"

"ohh, thanks Jaune" happily skipping up to match jaune's pace she turned to him and pulled the large.. Thing off her back and pushed a button and it suddenly was a scythe. Jumping back in surprise, Jaune recollected himself and started inspecting the weapon. "A collapsible scythe, nice nice" he complimented her as she blushed. "Well, it's also a high powered sniper rifle that shoots .50 caliber dust powered bullets" she said proudly, cocking her weapon for emphasize. Jaune was impressed, it was hard to imagine such a a small girl being able to lift the weapon, let alone fight with it. Snapping out of his thoughts, he smiled at her. " well I find it very impressive the workmanship and effort put into creating and learning how to use this weapon"

"I showed you my weapon, what do you use" she asked. Bringing his hands behind his back, Jaune pulled his sword out of his sheath. The blade was a dark red with streaks of lighter shades running along the blade. "This, my dear friend is scarlet beauty, a large broadsword made of dust infused steel that allows for a special effect when I use my aura in conjunction with it" he smiled as she started gushing over his weapon.

As she was about to started questioning him about his weapon, they arrived at the doors of the auditorium. Breaking away from Jaune, ruby looked over her shoulder "Sorry Jaune, but I must find my sister. Talked to you later" she yelled before disappearing into the crowd leaving Jaune behind.

Jaune sighed "now where am I going to find a cute quirky girl like that?" He complained to himself, walking to the northern wall of the auditorium. Pressing his back to the coll granite, Jaune pulled out his book of fairy tales and continued from the part he left off on.

After about 10 minutes, Jaune hard a microphone being turned on from his left and turned to see a man step on the stage. He had shaggy silver hair so a pair of glass on the bridge of his nose. Stepping forward, the man cleared his throat and started. " I'll... Keep this brief. You have traveled here today in the search of knowledge-to hone your skills and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I like amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose-direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, But your time at this school will prove that knowledge will only take you so far. It's up to you to take the first step" the man proceeded to step of stage.

Jaune silently mulled over his words over the course of 30 seconds until he noticed all the students traveling in the eastern direction of the school. Deciding to follow the crowd, Jaune slowly walked 15 feet behind the group as they all arrived at the ballroom. Seeing this is were they were sleeping, Jaune walked to the bathroom to change into his sleeping attire.

Stepping into a stall, he reached into his bag and withdrew a pair of blue, silk pajamas. Stripping himself of his clothes, Jaune slipped his wares on and started his trek to his own personal spot. Out of the corner of his eye, Jaune saw ruby laying I a sleeping bag writing on a piece of paper. Deciding to say hi before he went to sleep, he started walking over to her.

Stoping In front of her, he cleared his throat to get her attention. Looking up, ruby blushed at seeing Jaune in his pajamas. His pajama were very thin, so she could clearly make out his muscles through his shirt and pants. Realizing she was staring, ruby looked into jaune's eyes and started. "Hey Jaune, what are you doing" she asked with a head tilt. Before he could reply, he fell the wind shift next to him as a yellow blur tackled Ruby.

Squealing in fright, Ruby looked at her attacker to see her sister yang. Deciding to leave the sisters to chat to themselves, Jaune turned on his heel and began his trek to an open stretch of wall he could lean on and read.

Sitting down, Jaune reached into his jackets pocket from his pile of used clothes and pulled out his book of fairy tales. Flipping to his previous page, Jaune hummed a melody as he count inured from where he left off. "As the woodsman brought his axe down on the wolf, the wolf was sliced in two with the grandmother right in the middle of the body" Jaune read to himself mentally, sighing at how his favorite part was over.

Hearing a shuffling sound to his right, Jaune glanced to right out of the corner of his eye and nearly dropped his book. Sitting not three feet from him was a girl. The girl was a average sized girl with long, creamy legs with his view of them stopped by the black yukata. But what made Jaune freeze was the poorly hidden ears hidden in a black bow. Feeling the need to get away, Jaune rose to his feet and quickly moved to the opposite wall from the girl. Taking deep breaths to ease his breathing, Jaune steadied himself and deciding it was time to sleep. Feeling his eyes close, Jaune could only hope for the best tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Feeling himself rise from his slumber, Jaune stood up in his sleeping bag and started stretching to rid himself of some of the stiffness in his joints. Feeling the numbness of just waking up leave his body, Jaune rubbed his eyes and stood up on his feet using the wall he sleep next to to steady himself as he rose. Looking around, Jaune saw he was the first student to wake. Groaning at his scenario of having no one to talk to, he started his way towards the school cafeteria to grab some food and probably are cup of strong coffee.

Stepping into the large cafeteria, Jaune steered himself towards the coffee makers. Grabbing the strongest blend of beans, he dumped them in a coffee filter and pressed start. Leaning against the counter as the sound of his coffee being made sounded from behind him, Jaune decided to inspect the cafeteria at a closer level. Looking around, Jaune saw the large, arcing supports that held the roof up. "Huh" Jaune grunted to himself. "That seems like a stupid design, only take out one side of pillars and he weight would collapse on the arcing concrete supports, breaking them in the process" he mused. Hearing a beep behind him, Jaune grabbed the mug from the area in he machine and brought it to his lips. Feeling the large brew wash over his mouth and down his throat, Jaune felt the sudden rush of energy he got from caffeinated beverages. Seeing that a few students were now entering the cafeteria, Jaune placed his mug on a rack and went on to find the locker room where he placed scarlet beauty for the night.


End file.
